Connection
by VampireQueen21
Summary: Sequel to Game. SN XO, It's two weeks after the events of Game and Liz and Dean still manage to keep in touch.


Title: Connection 1/1

Author: Dez/Jezebel Jinx/VampireQueen21

Rating: Teen

Couple: Dean/Liz, Sam/Maria

XO: Roswell/Supernatural

Summary: Sequel to Game. It's two weeks after the events of _Game_, Liz is back in Roswell and Dean is back on the road with Sam but they still manage to stay connected.

Note: Another dialogue fic. Thrilled that people enjoyed my first fic in the all dialogue area, I found I like writing/reading dialogue fics because I can imagine what's going on in the scene instead of being told what's going on. This struck me one night while I was organizing my shelves, leaving me with unorganized shelves while I wrote this out. This could very well become a series; not saying it will be but I am keeping the possibility open since there will be another one after this.

Warning: Slight disrespect of Michael and Max.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Really truly they belong to people who aren't me.

_Crashdown_

"Liz, come on, you know you want to call him."

"Call who?"

"Please don't play dumb with me. I wrote the book on playing dumb, have the hair for it and everything. You however can't pull it off."

"Maria…"

"Mmm…"

"Alright yes, I do want to call him. Missing Dean has become apart of my daily routine, something that I've managed between brushing my teeth and having my customary Fruit Loops with a side a Pepsi."

"Yea, hon your stomach called and said that's a no-no for breakfast."

"It's not like I mix the two together. Got my bowl of cereal and my caffeinated beverage. The only way to start the day."

"Fine, whatever. I'll let the breakfast thing go if you call Dean. Come on Liz what could it hurt? You've already had loud, hot, move this Earth sex why not chat him up and see if he's near by so you can have a booty call."

"Would you two hens quit squawkin'? Christ like Liz even has a sex life anyway. You're not going to make Max jealous through my connection."

"Shut up Michael, like Liz even cares what Max thinks anymore. He can have his search for his son, crappy motel rooms, and scrambled messages from Antar that don't mean squat to him. While Liz here can have a sexy, protective man, that can make her howl in pleasure. Hmm…which is the better deal?"

"Besides if we really wanted to make someone jealous…I could just tell you that Maria got action two weeks ago as well. Now she wasn't nearly as loud as I was but panting and light pounding on the wall was an indication sex was had."

"Who would have guessed, I turned out to be the quiet one in bed while you, Liz, are the loud one."

"—"

"Yea, ain't got nothin' to say now do ya Spaceboy?"

"Liz, I'm going to keep hounding you until you make the call."

"You are aren't you?"

"Damn right."

"This has nothing to do with the fact that Sam is bound to be with Dean?"

"Well, if Sam happens to come along—who am I too ignore him."

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Dean who is it?"

"Hey Liz, you're a voice I've certainly missed."

"Oh really?"

"Yea. So, to what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?"

"Is Maria with her? ……Don't look at me like that."

"Dude, I'll look at you anyway I want, you're practically humping the seat. Stop jumping around like a dog that needs to piss."

"What?"

"Sorry babe, not you. Sam is eager for Maria."

"She's eager for him too."

"Who cares about them, what are you eager for?"

"Where are you?"

"A few miles west of Albuquerque."

"—I miss you Dean. Do you think you have time to swing by Roswell for a couple days? I'd make it worth your wild."

"Oh I'm sure you would. Sam and I have a job to do first, should only take a couple days, then we'll swing by."

"See ya Thursday then?"

"Absolutely."

"Well—is he coming. Sam better be with him, I got so many activities planned for us."

"All of them include a bed right?"

"Definitely could include that but any flat surface will do. So, are they?"

"Yes, they have some business to take care of first but then they'll be here."

"Business. Why is it we're attracted to guys with 'otherworldly' …careers? First the Czechs now we're into Hunters of the Weird and Freaky."

"It's our curse—or gift. If we weren't so attracted to the strange and wacky we'd never have met them."

"Good point. What day will they be here?"

"Thursday."

"You and me Liz, after work we're going shopping. Gotta give our guys a thrill when they get here all wiped from a job."

"I'm all for that."

The End

A.N. There will be a sequel, not sure when it will be out but hopefully before Christmas. Again please let me know what you think, good, bad, and ugly.


End file.
